The Hanyou's Pendant
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A very old story that I wrote a long time ago. AU: The gang goes trick or treating and Kagome... Ahh, but I can't say. I don't want to spoil it. ONESHOT!


This is actually a story that I wrote in back fourth grade for something to do with Halloween. I hadn't heard about InuYasha back then and was obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh, so I sorta changed it to be an IY fic. I think I also got ideas for this from a canadime show called 'Martin Mysteries', or something like that. I'm trying to keep a lot from the original story in here, so don't be surprised if someone is OOC.

On a side note, my little sisters are watching Pokemon in the background and that is very annoying.

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

On Halloween eve, in the town of Toba, there was a group of kids trick or treating. 

One, the oldest male, was dressed up as a demon lord. The second oldest male was dressed up as a sorcerer, Merlin to be exact. The youngest male, and the shortest in the group, was dressed as an evil looking fox.

The older of the two females was dressed as an evil queen. The younger of the two was dressed as a goddess of the Sea, with a strange, sphere-like pink pendant.

It was around nine o'clock when the trouble started. At first they thought it was just the wind, for there was indeed a lot that night, but after an hour of hearing car alarms go off, the youngest, Shippou, said that they should be heading home, but Inuyasha, the eldest, wouldn't let him.

"It's just some pranksters," he scolded the little fox demon.

"That's true Inuyasha," the young girl dressed as the Sea goddess, Kagome, replied. "But I do get the feeling we are being watched…"

They _were_ being watched. Hundreds of miles below them, an exiled Hanyou was planning an evil scheme.

"That damned child has my jewel." The devil was, of course, referring to the bright pink gem that Kagome was wearing around her neck on a string of seashells. "I'll get it back if I, myself, must go up to the surface and kill them all!" the Hanyou, Naraku, muttered to himself.

Then, like the evil devil that he is, Naraku thought up a plot. He would go to the surface and kidnap the girl, Kagome, kill her, take the jewel and rule over those who had exiled him: the king Touga, the queen Akashina, the duchess Izayoi (all though she had had nothing to do with his exile) and their sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

At midnight Naraku traveled to the surface, dressed in his favourite white monkey suit and with a sack of shards of different jewels so he could blend in with the crowd. He walked up to the group of unsuspecting teens and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Akago Onigumo," he said, while giving them his friendliest smile.

The group looked surprised that someone randomly came out and introduced themselves to them, but Kagome answered, just as friendly:

"Hi! I'm Kagome, and these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha!"

"Can I come trick or treating with you?" Naraku asked.

Kagome thought for a moment, but before she could reply, Miroku stepped forward and answered the affirmative.

"Have you done the coastline yet?" Naraku asked after they had walked a while.

"No," Sango replied. "But we are going there."

Toba is a small town on the east coast of Japan measuring about 10 square kilometres so it is easy to see how you could trick or treat all around the small town in a single night.

So, unaware that their new companion was actually a Hanyou that Inuyasha's family had banished long ago, they followed Naraku into his carefully plotted trap. As they walked along the shore to reach the houses on the other side of the beach, Shippou, who was very weak for a fox demon, accidentally stepped on the mechanism that operated Naraku's trap.

Then, it all happened in a flash. All around them a wall of poisonous vapours erupted. All but Naraku were frozen with fear or surprise. The evil Hanyou snatched Kagome, tied her up, and disappeared into thin air.

Kagome and Naraku fell for what could have been a second or nine lives, when suddenly, the 'ground' came up to meet them. Naraku threw Kagome onto the ground where she lay, bound, shackled and gagged.

He lifted his trident, made of his own bone, some said, when the roof seemed to give away. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou came through at the exact same time and landed on one of Naraku's assistant's, Goshinki's, head. The great purple youkai ran away, ashamed that his mind reading powers had not helped his master and because of that, he would be beaten, or killed.

Inuyasha and Miroku began fighting Naraku, who was their ultimate enemies. Sango went over and freed her friend, with the help of Naraku's slave Kagura.

Kagura was the nicest of Naraku's 'helpers' and wanted nothing more than to be free of her master.

When the five eyed bastard known as Naraku was tied up in his own chains, Inuyasha found a portal behind a hidden door that brought them to the Taiyoukai's palace.

"Neh, oyaji!" Inuyasha called to his father, who was looking rather bored but sat up straight when Inuyasha and his friends appeared. "We caught Naraku! But a lot of his minions got away."

"Very good, my son," the king said. "I believe this time we should give him community service time instead of banishing him. We shall deal with his minions later."

"Sure!" Inuyasha replied, glowing from the praise. He hardly ever saw his father because his elder brother Sesshoumaru, a full demon, was destined to ascend the throne and not him.

"Come and see us again!" Inuyasha's human mother Izayoi, called. "I'm sure your friends would love to see you again!"

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang nodded. "See you!" they called, and were off, back to finishing their trick or treating routes.

* * *

Congrats if you made it this far! I made up that ending scene here and now because the original ending was way too abrupt. Just so you know, the parts that Akashina and Touga played… they were originally the king and queen of Halloween whose names were… Casimiliana and Costalinagoura. Strange names, right? I think my point was to have unpronounceable names. 

Oh, and Toba is a small town in Ise, Japan, and I don't know how big it is.

By the way, I just got an issue of Shounen Jump, so I'm hyper!

If, for some odd reason, you don't review, I shall send a nest of Saimyosho onto you! But I don't want flames.

Amayo!


End file.
